He is My Sin
by XxXStarxDustXxX
Summary: AU: "I want him. I want him so badly. With each passing day, I find myself burning with desire for him. I know that it's wrong for me to lust for him, but I don't care anymore. And, I will do anything to have him, even if that means I have to drag him down to Hell with me."


**~* Title: He is My Sin *~**

**~* Pairing: GiottoxTsuna G27 *~**

**~* Rating: M *~**

**~* Summary: AU: "I want him. I want him so badly. With each passing day, I find myself burning with desire for him. I know that it's wrong for me to lust for him, but I don't care anymore. And, I will do anything to have him, even if that means I have to drag him down to Hell with me." *~**

**A/N: Hello, everyone! First of all, I would like to say I'm sorry to all those who have been waiting for me to update for such a long time! A lot of this happened to me like having writer's block, trying to finish up the school year, and purging a lot of stories which caused me to not want to type anymore. But, recently I have found my will to type again, and I've decided that I will stay on this site as long as I'm not threatened in any way. Anyway, I really hope all you readers will like and enjoy this story, especially those who are major G27 fans! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR. It belongs to the amazingly talented Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: His Desire**

"Giotto-nii!" A small, young boy with brown, spikey hair and big innocent brown eyes exclaimed loudly as ran as fast as he little legs could towards his older brother who leaning against the school's gate. The boy who was waiting patiently for his little brother to approach him was a handsome teenage boy with very spikey, golden blond hair that framed his face perfectly, and he had the most enchantingly sharp, orange colored eyes that could pierce anyone's soul that dared to look into them.

Giotto smiled warmly as he watched his little brother run towards him, his large, doe-like orbs dazzling brightly in the sunlight and hid tiny hands stretching out trying to reach him. When the younger boy finally reached him, he hugged his waist tightly causing the older boy's blazing eyes to glitter happily.

If it was one thing that Sawada Giotto loved more than anything else in the world, it was his dear little brother, Tsuna. He loved the younger boy so much that he was willing to do anything to make his brother happy, especially when the boy deserved it the most. He would sacrifice everything he had to in order to see the younger boy smile at him ever so radiantly. To see Tsuna's face fill up with so much happiness and innocence was something that made the older boy's heart ached to see with each passing day.

"Tsu-kun, how was school today?" The blond haired boy asked sweetly as he picked Tsuna up and held him in a loving embrace. The boy slightly blushed at the question he was asked, and looked down at his brother's chest in pure embarrassment.

"I-It was okay…I guess." He replied back with a very quiet and meek voice. A small frown found its way on the older boy's face after he heard his little brother tell him this, but, to be honest, it didn't surprise him at all.

Giotto always knew that Tsuna was a very shy boy who always seemed to have trouble making friends no matter how hard he tried. There wasn't a single day that the brown haired boy had ever enjoyed going or even being at his school. For one thing, he didn't have anyone who wanted to play with him or even be his friend due to the fact that many of his classmates thought he was weird, a waste of time and space, and worst of all…useless.

Rage would burn deep inside the golden haired boy whenever he came to pick his little brother up from school only to find the boy running towards him with tears rushing down his face. It hurt him deep inside to see the child in so much pain. He wanted nothing more than to lock the little boy away and protect him from those who dared tried to hurt him in any way. Those selfish, rotten little brats didn't even deserve to be his precious brother's friend. He was much too good for them anyway.

"It's alright, Tsu-kun." Giotto said gently as he rubbed soothing circles on the smaller boy's back. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

The little brunet buried his round face in the older boy's neck, slowly inhaling his brother's comforting scent, which made Giotto's smile return to his face. "I missed you a lot, Giotto-nii. I wish you could come to school with me so I wouldn't have to be alone anymore." Tsuna whispered into Giotto's warm skin. The blond's smile grew even wider at hearing this from his dear brother.

Nothing pleased him more than to hear his little brother tell him such sweet things every single day. It pleased him even more because this pretty much implied that the younger boy didn't need anyone else but him, and it was true. As long as they had each other, they didn't need anyone else interfering with them. This was how strong their bond with one another truly was.

"I missed you too, little one." Giotto replied back before giving the little boy a peck on his rosy cheek. Tsuna giggled at his older brother and once again gave the older boy another tight hug. "I love Giotto-nii!" Tsuna said with a loving voice as he brother began to carry him home.

"I love you too, Tsu-kun." The older brother quietly said with the upmost benevolence that he bore for the young brunet.

Nothing would ever tear them apart. Not even the Devil himself could hope to ever sever their bond from one another.

**~* XxX ~* G27 *~ XxX *~**

In the Sawada household on a very hot summer day, Giotto and Tsuna were in the kitchen enjoying each other's company like they did every day. They were both currently sitting at the table, Tsuna happily drawing a picture while humming a cheerful tune to himself, and Giotto was reading one of the various books he brought home from school, doing his homework quietly.

Normally, the older boy would usually wait until later on in the evening to do his work from school, but since he had quite a lot to do, he went ahead to get an early start. Besides, he didn't like it when his homework cut into his time spending with his little brother.

However, it wasn't too long until the older boy was done with all his work, seeing how it was all child's play to him. It didn't help that he was a straight A student who had the highest averages out anyone in his grade level. He could easily breeze through any assignment that was given to him with little effort. It's just when there is a lot of assignments to do all at once, it becomes very tedious for him.

Another thing that was starting to become a distraction that became a problem for the blond was the many girls at his school that suddenly became very infatuated with him. When Giotto was younger, he seemed to only have a few admirers here and there which didn't really bother him at all since there were only a small number of them. However, when the boy turned thirteen earlier in the year and recently started middle school, the number of girl increased tenfold since he was what they considered a very attractive popular boy.

At first, it didn't really annoy him when he received about ten or so love letters in his locker whenever the girls were too shy to approach him, or when the girls were brave enough to do so, they would give him gifts, confessing their "undying" love him. But, things got worse when some of those girls began to practically stalk him wherever he went.

Some of them would take pictures of him secretly when he wasn't looking. Others attempted to steal some of his clothes when he was working out in his gym class. And, when so many of them somehow got he cellphone number and decided to call him or send him text messages during weird hours of the day, he had to change it several times to get them off his trail.

No matter how many times he told girls he wasn't looking for a girlfriend or that he didn't have time to be in a relationship, it would only ignite their feelings even more for him. They believed that he was just too shy or too nervous to date anyone which wasn't the case at all. Everything he did to get rid of them only seemed to have an opposite effect over them. Go figure.

Luckily, none of them seemed to know where he actually lived, thank the Lord. The blond boy took it upon himself to take different routes home almost every day so that he could easily confuse them about his house's whereabouts. It really came in handy when he wanted to be left alone in peace.

He didn't have time to spare on love-struck girls and their obsessive "feelings" for him. If there were too blind to see that he just wasn't interested in any of them, then, they would just have to live with their delusional little worlds without him. He wasn't going to waste any more time or energy on them anymore. There were more important things in his life that held a greater meaning to him and was more worth his time. Like his brother…Tsuna.

Tsuna always came first before anything else, according to Giotto. The younger boy's needs were far more important to him than some feeble girl's affections for him. Tsuna was the only person the blond teenager cared for, besides his parents. The brunet was all the older boy needed to get through each passing day peacefully.

Now, the older boy was watching his brother draw and colors his picture. Orange eyes couldn't help but follow every single movement that the little brunette made like a hungry wolf. He watched as the boy's small hands would grab a specific crayon that he needed for a certain part on his picture. He saw how the boy's eyebrows would scrunch up as he concentrated carefully on his task, making sure he made as little mistakes as he possibly could. The way he licked his soft, sweet lips with his small kitten-like tongue…

Giotto nearly fell out of his seat as he just realized what he had just thought. 'What in the hell was I thinking?!" He practically wanted to scream out loud. Did he really just think of something so wrong and immoral about his little brother? No, he couldn't, he wouldn't ever think of such things about the boy. It was an accident! It was probably the summer heat finally getting to him. It was very _hot _after all. It was probably just finally going to his head.

As the blond cleared his head of his disturbing thoughts, Tsuna was now finished with his picture and smiled at his accomplishment.

"Giotto-nii!" Tsuna said loudly trying to get the older boy's attention. "Look what I've drawn!" The boy held up the picture as the golden haired boy let his eyes scan over the drawing.

On the picture, there were two figures with smiles on their faces. One of the figures greatly resembled the brunette before him and the other was obviously him due to it having the same colored hair as him and the same orange eyes he had. The two of them were holding each other's hand while standing in a field full of colorful flowers. Also, the words 'World's Best Brother' could be seen written at the top of the paper. Giotto's heart practically soared at merely seeing those three simple words on the drawing.

"It's really beautiful, Tsu-kun." The golden haired boy complimented while smiling gently at his brother's wonderful artwork. The brown eyed boy blushed visibly at the older boy's compliment.

"Thank you. I made it just for you!" Sweetly, the small boy said to his brother as he handed him the paper. The older brother's eyes glowed with happiness at the boy's proclamation. "Thank you so much. I'll make sure to put it in a very special place."

"Okay!"

The older brother gratefully took the paper from his brother's small hands. Unknowingly, his long fingers accidently brushed against the boy's much smaller fingers. As he felt his brother's soft flesh, he could feel electricity travel throughout his entire body. The blond let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm the strange feeling that shook his body. He felt his skin crawl as he felt himself wanting to touch those fingers again and again. Orange eyes widen at the thought that just crossed his mind.

'No, not this again!' Giotto shouted horrified in his mind. 'This can't be happening! I shouldn't be thinking of such horrible things. I mean, this is my little brother for God's sakes! The heat must be really, really getting to me. I need to find a way to cool down and fast damn it!'

"Uh…let's go get a popsicle stick, shall we?" Giotto asked his brother with an urgent and low tone as if he was too afraid of the words coming from his own mouth. Tsuna looked at his brother with a slightly worry expression on his face, but he nodded his head in approval at the idea.

Giotto swiftly walked toward the refrigerator with ease, opening the freezer and taking out two orange flavored popsicles. Once he closed the door, he returned to his baby brother and handed the boy his treat. The brown eyed muttered a quick 'thank you' to his brother as he began to rip the wrapper off the frozen snack as fast as he could. The older boy wasn't so quick to open his as he was soon deep in thought.

When both of the boys had their popsicles unwrapped, they both ate in absolute silence. Tsuna, not having a care in the world, was licking his treat. Giotto kept his eyes trained on the table as he let his snack cool his body down. For some reason, the golden haired boy had no idea why he decided to look away from his spot on the table, but when he did, he regretted the action for what he saw in the sight before him.

Tsuna, his dear precious Tsuna, was licking his dessert as if he were a kitten lapping up its sweet milk. The boy's pink tongue darted out of his mouth as he licked up the melting liquid that was trying to find its way towards his hand. When he was finished licking up the sliding juice, the child put the whole treat in his mouth and began sucking it. The younger boy's chocolate orbs then closed as he began to moan excessively. As some extra juice fell onto his fingers, the brunet removed his mouth from the now small treat and licked the liquid clean off them.

Frozen, Giotto found himself staring at his little brother's actions. The older boy could feel his mouth go completely dry as he couldn't take his eyes away from the younger boy. He felt his hands shake uncontrollably. He felt his body shudder with a feeling he never knew existed inside of him. He felt himself very much enjoying the delightful sight in front of him shamelessly. Everything about just seemed so…so…WRONG!

Bolting up quickly, Giotto shot straight up from his seat and he ran upstairs and into the bathroom as fast as he could. Tsuna looked toward the direction his brother ran in. The brown haired boy was very confused and somewhat saddened by his brother's sudden departure from the quality time. He in no way told the boy the reason of him doing so, or not even as much as a word of goodbye. Whatever the reason was, he really hoped it wasn't his fault and that his wasn't to be the blame for it.

"Giotto…nii…" the boy sadly said as he watched with watery eyes as his brother's popsicle began melt on top of the kitchen table.

**~* XxX ~* G27 *~ XxX *~**

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Giotto gasped loudly as he splashed a handful of icy water on his face. "How could I think such terrible, awful, and sinful things about Tsuna?" The frantic blond splashed more cold water on his now burning skin, his eyes closed tightly as a sudden wave of nausea take over him. He felt himself wanting to throw up what little he had in his body, but he refrained himself from doing so.

The blond haired boy quickly gripped both of his hand on both sides of the sink, his knuckles turning white at the sheer force his was using to sustain himself. He let himself take a deep breath as he attempted to clear everything from his mind.

This wasn't right. None of this was right. His previous thoughts were no doubt disgusting and uncontrollably repulsive. His feelings were impure and dirty. But, worst of all, everything that he thought or felt was so…sinful and unforgiveable!

Glaring fiercely at his reflection, Giotto gritted his teeth as he felt an untamable hatred and a fire hotter than any flame in Hell boil burn the deepest parts of his body. Right now more than anything, he detested himself and the sickening desire he had for his younger brother. There was no way in Hell that he could have been falling in love with his _seven_ year old brother! No, it was impossible. It was too utterly sick to even try to imagine himself being in love with Tsuna. He was supposed to protect and love his little brother, not to want him in ways that were considered immoral and an abomination.

However, the golden haired boy knew that it wasn't his brother's fault. No, it would never be the boy's fault. The child couldn't help it if he had thought of such impure things while the child was unaware of himself making him feel this way. Tsuna couldn't control what he had felt, and Giotto knew that he couldn't deny that the feelings were there. The desire he felt for the boy was there.

For as long as he could he could remember Giotto had done everything in his power to keep Tsuna from the horrible, sinful things that made up most of the world. The boy was like a precious gem that needed to be protected always so that it wouldn't become corrupted by the destruction, hate, and sins that the hellish world would be forever consumed by.

Sin… It was the one thing that Giotto desperately tried to keep his brother away from. He didn't want to see the purity in his brother's heart and soul to disappear. The boy was too dear to him. He wouldn't let anyone who he deemed unworthy or repugnant to be anywhere close to the brunet. He would make sure that Tsuna was always cared for, and he would always remind the boy that his was the purest thing in his life.

But, now he himself was becoming one of those damnable people that he fought so hard to keep his dear brother away from. How would he be able to protect his little brother if he couldn't even protect him from himself?

'God, please forgive me.' The blond boy thought pleadingly as he cast his eyes down at the running water that was flowing down the drain. He didn't want to be this way. He didn't want to have those evil thought roam through his mind anymore. He didn't want to walk down the wrong path and thus leaving his brother to fend for himself. Tsuna must remain pure no matter the cost. He would make sure the boy never lost his innocence, his light.

"I have to set things straight." The blond spoke to himself as he turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel to wipe his face. "I have to fix everything, and then everything will be alright again. I have to…for Tsu-kun"

Giotto prayed that God would forgive him of the horrible sins committed. He prayed that God would keep him from falling from grace so that he would no longer feel the devilish emotions he had in his body and heart. And, above all, he prayed that he would be able to forgive himself for wanting Tsuna in ways that he knew would cast his soul down to Hell for eternity.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story! And, again I'm sorry that you all had to wait so long for me to upload something. Anyway, I hope that all you G27 fanatics found this to be at least a decent story so far! I promise you all that there will be a lot more to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
